


One direction [ONESHOTS]

by hazmcurlyman



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazmcurlyman/pseuds/hazmcurlyman
Summary: Hello welcome to my book "ONESHOTS ONE DIRECTION". Most of these one shots I made was for me, I never planned on posting it but why not? Have fun reading and read the note please.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • WARNINGS: SMUT, SWEARING, MATURE CONTENT. THESE ONESHOTS ARE BETWEEN TWO MEN HAVING SEX OR BEING FORCED. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN LEAVE PLEASE.
> 
> • TRIGGERS: RAPE, KINKS, AGEPLAY
> 
> • THESE ONE SHOTS ARE MOSTLY SMUT AND SOME FLUFF AND SHORT STORIES
> 
> • ALSO SOME OF THESE SMUTS WILL BE WRITTEN IN THIRD POV.
> 
> •NOW YOU CAN CONTINUE READING•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets caught masturbating by his brother Liam

THIRD POV

Niall laid in bed rubbing himself thinking about his older brother Liam. He had been developing these feelings that he knew was wrong. But he couldn't help himself. All he could think of how sexy his brother looks when he's mad and when he works out.

Niall moans from his dirty thoughts. He stops rubbing himself and gets out of bed. Rubbing was not enough for Niall. He goes to his closest and gets his purple dildo. Then he goes to his drawer for lube.

He takes off his boxers and places his dildo on the ground. He grabs his lube and takes the cap off. He squirts the lube on the dildo. He then lines up his hole with his toy. Before he could push himself down, Liam came barging in his room.

"NIALL, DAD LEFT-" Before Liam could finish his sentence he looked down to see a embarrass Niall on top of the tip of his purple dildo.

Liam stood there surprised and shock. Niall didn't know what to do. His face was red as a tomato. But Liam would be lying if he said Niall didn't look so hot all naked in front of him. Liam always had feelings for his brother since they were little.

Liam smirked and sat on Niall's bed. "Tsk.Tsk, your such a bad boy. Why won't you continue for me?"

Niall felt so embarrassed doing this in front of his older brother but he didn't want to disappoint his brother so he continues his session. He pushes himself down on the dildo. He bit his lip to hide his moan.

Liam unbutton his pants and pulls out his hard dick. The sight of his brother doing this was such a turn on for him. 

Niall kept thinking about his brother fucking him instead of the dildo. Niall dick had precum oozing out of his tip from riding the dildo. Niall moans real loudly when the dildo hits his prostate. 

Liam stroke his dick, moaning in pleasure. He felt like he was going to cum so he had to stop. He wanted Niall to make him cum.

"Niall, come over," Liam says in a firm voice.

"B-But I-Im so close to c-cuming" He says not wanting to stop. He felt so sexually frustrated. "I'm not going to repeat myself" 

Niall remove the dildo from inside of him, whimpering from the loss of pleasure. His dick was still hard as a rock. He walked up to Liam and got on his knees in front of him.

"Now be a good boy, and suck me off. " He says smirking. Niall nodded his head without any hesitation. He grabbed Liam dick and started to stroke it. Liam moans loving how Niall's hand felt.  
Niall started by kitty licking Liam tip then he started to deep throat Liam.

"F-Fuck Niall" He moans bucking his hips which made Niall gagged a little. Liam grabbed Niall's blonde hair and push Niall further. Liam moans while cumming in Niall wet warm mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn cheated on Liam with Louis.tsk tsk tsk naughty Zayn.

ZAYN POV 

I sat on my bed scrolling down Twitter. I have been getting a lot of hate recently.

I couldn't believe this, my eyes became watery from all the hate comments that I was receiving. Saying that I am a terrorist and I should die. I couldn't believe what I was reading.

"Hey baby-", Liam came in with the biggest smile on his face. But it soon changes when he saw my tears. He rushed to me and pull me into a hug letting me cry into his chest.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Liam asks with concern in his voice kinda making me feel better that he was a concern for me.

"W-Why d-do people h-hate me?" I frowned sadly

"Awe baby, no one hates you. You're too cute to hate" Liam says making me blush furiously.

"Oh...and Zayn I need to talk to you about something," Liam says in a more serious tone. which made me pull me away from his chest. I wiped my eyes and stared at him waiting for him to continue.

before he could get a word out, Louis comes barging in the room. "LIAM HARRY WANTS YOU!" Louis yelled making me flinch at his loud voice. Liam nods and looks at me with a look that says "I tell you later".

I sighed in disappointment but nods back. He smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room. Louis was staring at Liam with....jealously? Or maybe I'm seeing things.

Louis turns his gaze on me and walked towards me. He sat next to me.

"Hi mate!" Louis says in his thick British accent.

"Hi, Louis, wassup?" 

Louis smirks and puts his hand on my thigh. "Nothing much... I have been thinking about you lately"

I sighed. I always knew Louis had a crush on me.

"Louis you know I have a boyfriend." , I said in a harsh tone. He looks at me with lust in his eyes, "I don't care Zayn. I want you" he says leaning towards me. His lips were so close to mine, this is wrong! But there is something inside of me that makes me want to kiss him.

I crash my lips on him, moaning, loving how soft his lips are. He kisses me back and forces his tongue in my mouth which made me moan even more, My hand made it's way to his bum, I gave it a little squeeze.

We break apart breathing heavily. I look down at my pants to see I have a Boner. I look up at Louis to see his lips swollen and his hair a mess. "I knew you couldn't help yourself," He says smirking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is walking home at night, he tries to go through a shortcut but he just ends up getting rape.

"Okay, mum! I will be right there in a minute!" I yelled in annoyance walking down a dark alley. Before she could yell back at me I hurried up and hung up not wanting to hear what she was about to say.

I put my phone in my front pocket, I'm pretty sure this is a shortcut. I can barely see anything considering it was dark outside.

I kept walking straight but I ended up in a dead-end. I huffed in frustration knowing I have to walk all the way around. Before I could turn around I felt something grabbed my wrist.

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out here all alone," A deep voice says in a whisper against my ear.

"E-Excuse me, but I need to g-get h-home" I stuttered nervously trying to escape his grip. He lets go of my wrist but hurriedly put his hands around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Tonight is sure going to be fun," He says chuckling, nibbling on my ear. "G-Get off of m-me!" I yelled squirming. He ignores me and pushes me into the brick wall. "If you yell again, I will kill you without any hesitation understand?" he says in a scary voice. 

I nodded in fear. "Good boy," He says unbuttoning his pants pulling out his dick. He pulls down my pants and boxers. I panic knowing what this is leading to. 

"Please don't do this! I promise if you let me go I won't tell anyone about this" I said trying to reason with him. 

"Shut up whore," he says slapping my bare bum. I whimper in pain. I couldn't believe this, he's about to rape me! Tears rolled down my face

I was sobbing in agony when he put his dick inside of me without any preparation. He started to thrust in me aggressively, I feel like I'm about to die from the pain.

"Fuck your tight" He moans thrusting into me. I felt disgusted. His hand made its way to my dick. He began to stroke it which made me hard.

He kept pounding into me while stroking me. I hated that I was feeling good. It was pain mix with pleasure but I didn't want this man touching me or making feeling this way..

"I-I'm coming," He says moaning while coming inside of me. I cried out as I feel white sperm fill me up. I definitely won't be taking no more shortcuts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis embarrassed himself during a interview, he covers up his sadness by laughing but harry can see right through his "little white lies"

Louis POV

I fucking stutter again! This interviewer was just laughing at me and mocking me. And the boys were mocking me too. I laugh it off but deep inside I felt insecure. 

I hate when I look weak to the lads. It ruins my reputation. I'm supposed to be the one that is always happy and doesn't show any emotions.

The boys never saw me cry before. Well, Harry did. Harry always knows that I'm hiding my emotions. I don't know how but he just does. 

"Louis? Are you even listening?" The annoying interviewer says rolling her eyes. I blush and the boys laugh at my embarrassment. 

I felt like crying, I embarrassed my self two times today! Harry looks at me like he's trying to read me. I hurried up and put my happy face on and laugh it off.

I hate faking my happiness...... I hate it.

[TIME SKIP]

Finally, the interview was over. We are in the hotel room right now it's dark out so everyone is sleep. Zayn and Liam are sharing a room and Niall gets his own. And Harry and I are sharing a room.

But Harry and I Aren't sleep. We are just laying down staring at the ceiling He is laying next to me because we only have one bed in each room.

He turns his body facing toward and I do the same. He stares at me and then asks "Are you okay?"

My face scrunched up in confusion "Why wouldn't I be okay?" 

"It's just you seem sad today... I wanted to make sure you are okay," He says with concern in his voice.

I can't believe he figure it out AGAIN. Was I that oblivious? He probably thinks I'm some weak boy. I Feel like crying.

He wraps his arms around me and says "you're crying, love"

I didn't even realize that I had tears rolling down my cheeks. That's when I just start sobbing. 

That night Harry holds me in his arms and whisper sweet things in my ear while I cry my heart out. I felt so safe in his arms. 

I just wanted to stay in his arms forever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn takes advantage of Louis when he is drunk

"Do you wanna play a game cutie?" Zayn asks Louis who is drunk from all the drinks. 

"Yessssss I love games zaynnn~," Louis says in a singing voice and giggling like a child. Zayn grabs Louis's wrist and leads him to an empty room and locks it. 

"I want you to sit on the bed for me baby," Zayn says licking his lips while looking at Louis. Louis drunkenly walks over to the bed and sits. 

Suddenly Zayn is pinning Louis to the bed and is taking off his clothes. Louis is too drunk to defend himself "Zaynieee why am I nakieee" Louis whines not liking this. 

"shh it's part of the game," Zayn says also taking off his clothes and throwing it to the floor. 

Zayn pins Louis's arms above his head and looks down at his body staring at him with pure lust in his eyes, "You're so beautiful baby~"

Louis squirms beneath him "zaynnn I don't like this game" 

Zayn ignores him and starts to grind his lower region against Louis. Zayn groans loving the feeling of their bare dicks touching together.

Louis gasp at the sudden feeling never experiencing it before, zayn let's go of Louis's arms and puts both of his hands-on Louis's hips while still grinding on Louis.

He leans in and kisses Louis's neck and biting on it real hard making Louis whimper. "Z-Zayn I don't want to play anymore"

"Shhh I'm gonna make you feel good, be a good boy for me" Zayn whispers in Louis's ear making him shiver. 

Zayn flips Louis around and starts to grind on his bare bum, Zayn groans in pleasure.

Louis starts to squirm but it only makes Zayn more hard then he was. "Stop being a tease baby boy," Zayn whisper in Louis's ear before entering Louis's tight hole.

"Ah! Z-Zayn! S-Stop it h-hurts!" Louis had tears streaming down his cheeks, letting out cries into the sheets while getting pounded by Zayn. 

"Fuck Louis you're so tight around me" Zayn groans gripping on Louis's brown hair, thrusting into Louis ripping out his insides.

"Z-Zayn! Ah! P-Please s-s-stop!" Louis cried out

"That's right say my name, such a good boy for me," Zayn says thrusting really slow but then speeding up as he felt his orgasm coming up. 

"F-Fuck here it comes," Zayn said right before cumming inside of Louis, gripping his hair tight making Louis whimper in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Zayn see each other after a long ass time at the AMAS

Zayn was at the AMAS red carpet, it was all going fine until he saw him. he felt sick to his core and he couldn't move. "Are you okay Mr. Malik?" the male interviewer asked raising an eyebrow at his sudden behavior.

Zayn didn't even hear what the interviewer said to him, he was too focused on the man who was walking towards him. Liam Payne, his ex-bandmate. They haven't seen each other since Zayn left the band. 

And from what Zayn heard, Liam still was mad at him. Liam made it to Zayn and the interviewer, Zayn stood there looking at Liam, awkwardly. "Well look who we have here! It's Liam Payne, what a surprise" the interview says with excitement in his voice.

Liam chucked and responded "Well hello to you sir" he paused and look at Zayn with a smirk on his face "and to you too Zayn"

Zayn didn't know what to say, all he did was stared at Liam features, Liam was still so beautiful to him. His stunning brown eyes pop out and his pink plump lips, looking so kissable. Liam was wearing a blue suit and he was growing out his facial hair which made him look like a..... daddy.

Liam did look different to Zayn but in a good way.

"It seems like it's been a while since y'all saw each other, how is it to see your ex-bandmate?" the interview says to Zayn.

"I-I uh... I'm s-sorry I have to go" Zayn says leaving a worried interviewer and a smirking Liam.

After the red carpet was over Zayn was walking out the building to his car but before he could get in the heard a familiar deep voice "Zayn wait!"

Zayn turned out to see Liam running towards him, "What do you want"

"Let me come over and let's hang. I miss when we were always with each other." 

Zayn sighs, I mean what can go wrong..

"Fine, hop in"

[TIME SKIP TO ZAYN HOUSE]

As soon as they got into the house Liam pushed Zayn to the wall and pin his arms above his head. "What the fuck Liam?!" 

"You look so sexy, I couldn't resist" Liam whispered in Zayn's ear.

"L-Liam l-let goes of m-me" Zayn whimpers, he knew this was wrong. He and Liam have been broken up a long time ago and he is dating Gigi right now.

Liam didn't listen and went for Zayn's neck, and started to suck on it. Zayn let out a little moan which he was embarrassed at. 

"L-Liam you know I'm d-dating g-Gigi—" Zayn didn't finish his sentence when Liam bit his neck real hard, in jealousy. Zayn let out a little yelp, his eyes started to water In pain. 

Liam removes his mouth from his neck and looks at the mark. It was purple and blue, it looked painful but Liam loved it. 

Liam looked at Zayn in his eyes and smirked, "Now she will now you belong to me"

Liam lets go of Zayn arms, and Zayn looks at Liam and says quietly "I think you should leave.." 

Liam shook his head and smirks while saying "But we just getting started babe" 

Zayn looks at Liam kinda scared, he knew if he tries to force Liam out it wouldn't work considering Liam is stronger than him.

Liam pushes Zayn into the wall, Zayn was facing the wall and Liam kneels and pulled down Zayn's pants and boxers. 

"What are you d-doing L-Lia—" Liam cut him off and smacked his bum real hard making Zayn gasp "Don't say my name only call me daddy, you understand?"

Zayn nodded his head, timidly. Liam smacked his bum again, "Words please"

"Yes daddy I understand,"

"Good boy" Liam praised, Liam, licked his fingers and then put one in Zayn's tight hole. Zayn hissed in pain, it stung real bad. 

"Shh it will feel better soon baby," Liam says adding the other finger and pushing his fingers in and out of him. Zayn had tears in his eyes, it hurt so bad but he wanted to please Liam.

Liam added a third finger, Scissoring him. The pain soon turned to pleasure and Zayn let out a moan.

Liam took that as a sign and went faster, Zayn was trembling in pleasure. "Daddy it f-feels so good~" Zayn moans loudly.

Liam removed his fingers making Zayn whine and push his bum back wanting to feel pleasure. "Don't be greedy" Liam says sternly smacking Zayn's bum.

Zayn whimpers "I'm s-sorry". Liam didn't say anything and just put his tongue inside of Zayn. Zayn let out a loud moan and his eyes tearing up. He felt overwhelmed from the pleasure, Liam also added a finger while scissoring him with his wet tongue.

Zayn was now crying and moaning, feeling extreme intense pleasure. 

"Can I p-please c-c-cum, d-daddy?!" Zayn lets out a cry feeling his orgasm coming.

Liam removes his tongue but kept fingering him. "Go ahead baby" and with that Zayn comes letting out a big cry and push back on Liam's fingers hitting his prostate while doing so. 

Zayn moans loudly and calls out Liams name.

"Good boy baby"  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo at first I didn't know how I wanted to write this but it came out okay I guess. But I always had fantasized about Harry eating Louis out but I decided just to do zayn and liam. But its hot either way anyways enjoy <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so mainly one direction is doing AGEPLAY with Louis, because Louis gets really stressed out, so they all take turns taking care of Louis. So in this chapter it's Zayn turn to take care of him at night because the boys went out but the twist issss Zayn low-key has a crush on Louis but he knows Louis is straight so he decides to take a advantage of him while he is in his headspace

"Daddy is thawt you?" Louis asks scared when he felt someone laying behind him, basically spooning him.

Zayn puts his hands on Louis' waist and scoots himself closer to Louis.

"Yes baby it's me," Zayn says chuckling at his scariness. 

"Daddy I'm twrying to sweep" Louis says pouting adorably at Zayn. Zayn didn't have to look at him to realize he was pouting, he could hear it in his voice.

"Well daddy here has a little problem and needs help," Zayn says referring to his hard-on, that was rubbing against Louis's bum.

"Daddy I would wove to welp, but I don't know what you need welp with," Louis says confused, he always loves helping daddy but it's so late at night what could he possibly need help with?

"Oh baby, just stay where you are and let me do the work," Zayn says rubbing his crotch on Louis's bum. Louis only had on boxers and with no shirt, and same as Zayn.

Louis felt something against his bum and he curiously grabs Zayn's groin through his boxers. 

"Daddy your pee-pee is hward," Louis says confusedly, Zayn gasped at the feeling of Louis's hand. 

"Baby it's hard because I feel good," Zayn says removing his Louis's hand and pulling down his boxers to his ankles and does the same thing to Louis.

"Daddy what are you dowing?" Louis asks scared.

"Don't you want to help daddy with his problem?" Zayn asks grabbing Louis's bare ass and spread his cheeks. Zayn puts his hard cock in the middle of it and starts to hump Louis.

"This feels weird daddy," Louis says squirming making Zayn moan.

Zayn grabs Louis dick and feel that Louis was rock hard. Zayn starts to stroke his dick and then going faster while he was humping the fuck out of his ass.

"Ah daddy~" Louis moans feeling Zayn's big hand stroking him real fast. 

Zayn moans loud loving the pleasure he is getting right now. "Ugh that's right baby, say my name again," Zayn says moaning, stroking Louis faster than before.

"Daddy stop, I-I'm gonna p-pee" Louis says whimpering and moaning at the same time, Louis doesn't know what this feeling is but it felt like he was going to explode.

"Go ahead b-baby, it's o-okay," Zayn says moaning, feeling his climax coming.

"Daddy!" Louis cries out a cry bucking his hips into Zayn's hand and cums on the sheets and Zayn let out a loud moan while cumming on Louis bare ass.

Zayn pumps Louis dick while it's sensitive, Louis whimper saying Zayn name. 

"Your such a good boy baby"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is new I never made an AGEPLAY one-shot so hope you like itt :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis make a move on niall after they were done playing "quickfire"

Niall POV

After playing quickfire with Louis and Matt, I decided to head up to my room. I share rooms with Liam but I'm pretty sure that he's not in there. He is probably hanging out with Zayn.

Zayn and Liam have been very close lately like they knew each other forever, but I don't think much of it. Finally, I reach my room and I opened my door. 

The room is not that big but not small either, it's a pretty decent size. I go up to my bed and lay down. I get on my phone and go on Twitter. I barely have any followers, well I have a lot but compare to the other boys I only have a small amount.

Harry out of all of us has the most followers. It's weird because he barely tweets. How can he have so many then? And when he does tweet, the tweets are so randomly weird. 

I hear my door creak up and I look up. I thought it would be Liam but surprising it's Louis. What does he want? 

"Hey Louis, you need something ?" I ask looking at him while he stands there smirking weirdly. 

He doesn't say anything and walks towards me and sits on the bed next to me. "I do need something well... someone"

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. 

"I need you," He says looking at me with lust in his eyes. What the hell?

"E-Excuse me?" I stammered nervously. Did he just say that? I thought Louis likes Harry. They always clinging on to each other and talking.

"You heard me. I couldn't help but stare at you today. Your so cute" He says smirking and crawling up to me. I scoot backward scared of what this is leading to. 

"I-I'm sorry but Louis I'm s-straight," I say nervously hoping he will leave me alone.

"Well I can change that, Love," He says winking at me. Next thing I know he is straddling me and I'm laying on the bed while he is on top of me. 

He leans and starts to leave small kisses on my necks. He then starts to suck hard, I whimper in pain when he bits my neck after he sucks it. 

"You look so pretty with that mark on you" He whispered in my ear, his lips almost touching my ear. 

"L-Lou sto-" before I can get my sentence out Louis crashed his lips on mine. He tries to put his tongue in my mouth but I refuse. He then bits my bottom lip real hard and I gasp in pain, then he hurriedly put his tongue in my mouth.

He swishes his tongue in my mouth and I didn't have an option so I try to kiss him back. 

He pulls away and I felt my lips swollen and my cheeks were red. 

"Awe baby was that your first kiss?" He coos at me. I feel my cheeks get redder in embarrassment. 

"Niall get on your knees" He demands. He gets off of me and waits for me to do it. 

"W-Why?" I ask nervously. 

"Just do it now," He says in a scary voice. I nod my head and get on my knees in the middle of the bed. 

"Good boy," He says. He stands in front of me and looks down at me. I feel so vulnerable. It's like he has control over me. 

He starts to unbuckle his pants but before he could finish, we both hear the door open. Louis hurries and sits down and puts his arm around my neck. 

Liam comes in smiling widely but then his smile vanishes to a confused frown on his face. 

"Um Louis what are you doing here?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I wish I could just say what happened but Louis would kill me. 

"Me and Niall here are just hanging out, Right Niall?" Louis says gripping my shoulder tightly and I hurried up and nod my head yes. 

Liam looked at us weirdly but then just walked up to his bed and got on his phone. 

Louis removes his arm from my neck and gets up. He evilly looks at me and then leaves the room.

What the actual fuck  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayeeee Its been awhile hoessss. I hope you like this. The video of Niall and Louis and Matt doing quickfire inspired me to do this. Like Niall looked so young and submissive in that video and the way Louis grabbed his face and Niall just let him. OMG So hot. I will be making a part two btw. Anyway sorry for ranting haha. Byee


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part two of the previous chapter.

{PART TWO}

Liam slept in his bed while Niall was wide awake staring at the ceiling. All he could of think was Louis, he was scared of him.

He couldn't believe Louis kissed him and he still wanted to know why Louis wanted him on his knees. 

A quiet creak interrupt Niall's thoughts. He froze in fear, was that the wind? Is someone trying to get in here? Before he could ask any more questions to himself, he felt someone got in bed with him and was spooning him. 

"Hello, darling. Did you miss me? "  
Niall knew exactly who voice that was, and he was scared out of his mind. What did Louis want with him? 

"L-Louis what do y-you want?" Niall asks scarily. Louis grabs Niall's waist and rubbed his crotch on Niall's bum. 

"I miss you Niall- I miss everything about you. You are just so damn sexy" Louis says still rubbing his crotch on Niall's bum. 

"L-Louis I want to g-go to sleep" 

"Then go to sleep baby, and let me do the things I wanted to do to you since I met you," Louis says groping Niall's ass. Niall only had his boxers on with no shirt and Louis had his boxers with a T-shirt.

Louis kisses Niall's neck and grabs Niall's hand and makes him rubs Louis's hard on. 

"Look how hard I got from you baby," Louis says smirking. Niall had tears in his eyes and close his eyes pretending to be sleeping wishing this was all over. 

Louis pulls down Niall's boxers to his ankles and Louis gropes Niall's bare ass. "I can't wait to fuck you baby~" Louis pulls down his boxers and then spread Niall's ass cheeks. Louis lines his dick to Niall's hole and pushes in without no preparation.

Niall cries out in pain, but Louis ignores his cries and thrust in Niall like there's no tomorrow. "Fuck your tight" Louis moans out. 

He felt like passing out, it was unbearable. It was so bad that he wouldn't even wish this upon his great enemy. What really freaked Niall out is when he felt warm liquid running down his leg. Blood.

After what felt like forever, Louis finally cums in Niall. Nall lays there sobbing feeling horrible and disgusted He felt the mixture of blood and cum in his bumhole.

Louis pulls up his boxers and smack Niall's bum and kisses neck. "Don't tell anyone about this okay?" 

Niall nods his head still crying in pain. Louis leaves the room and leaves a broken Niall.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is 17 and Harry is 16, and Harry is very submissive and soft and Zayn takes advantage of that andd their brothers ;)

Harry walks in his brother room and says softly "Zayn um mom wants you to do the dishes before you go out with your friends" 

Zayn looks up from his phone annoyed. "What did I say about coming in here without knocking"

"I'm s-sorry Zayn, next time I will k-knock," Harry says nervously, fidgeting a little 

Zayn smirks, It amused him how he made his younger brother nervous/p>

"Harry, I have to ask you something.." Zayn suddenly says in a serious tone.

Harry walks up to Zayn's bed, not nervous anymore but now concern. He sits by zayn and looks at him. "Is everything alright Zayn?"

Zayn then pats his laps, gesturing Harry to sit on his lap. "Uh I don't know about that Zayn," Harry says awkwardly, it was quite strange. Yea Harry and Zayn was close but not that close. 

Zayn pouts "Please?"

Harry blushes and gives in. I mean who could say no to that adorable pout? Harry then sits on Zayn lap. Zayn smirks and puts his hands around Harry's waist. "You know... I never realized how cute you are " Zayn whispers in his ear, his lips almost touching his ear. 

Harry body tenses at the comment. Did his brother just compliment him....in that way? 

"I-I think I s-should go," Harry says obviously uncomfortable and not understanding this situation. But when he tried to get up from Zayn's lap, his older brother grips tighten. 

"No stay please...plus mum's not here.. we can have some fun," Zayn says biting Harry's earlobe and kissing it. 

Harry whimpers and suddenly gets scared at Zayn's behavior and regret sitting on his lap. The only thing running through Harry's mind was that his OLDER BROTHER just flirted with him. 

"Z-Zayn stop it, this is wrong in many w-ways"

Zayn gets mad at that comment and bits down on Harry's ear hard making Harry wince. "We both know you want me". Yea maybe Zayn knew this was totally not okay to be treating his brother this way. But he couldn't help himself. He's already aroused just by Harry's sitting on his lap.

Harry is panicking inside, this is his brother for God sake. He's morrified of what Zayn is doing and saying to him. 

Zayn suddenly grabs Harry's curls in his hand and yank his head towards the side, so he can have access to his neck. 

Zayn kisses his brother's neck, and he starts to suck hard on his younger brother's skin. Causing Harry to let out a small moan, he never experienced someone doing this to him before. He never imagine it be his older brother

Zayn removes his mouth from Harry's neck making a pop sound. "You look so pretty with that on you," Zayn says admiring the mark he made on the curly headed boy. 

Zayn then removes Harry from his lap and lays him down on the bed. "I'm going to make you feel good...Do you want that?" 

Harry didn't know what to say, he was so confused. He knew this was wrong but yet he suddenly became intrigued by all of this. And that low-key scared him.

Harry didn't even realize that Zayn had taken off his clothes, and he was just in boxers now. 

Zayn smirks and pulls down Harry's boxers down. Harry blushes bashfully. 

Zayn then starts to stroke Harry's penis. Harry froze from the feeling, it feels weird but a good weird. Zayn smirks at the reaction and then gets between Harry's legs. 

He kitten licks the head, making Harry gasp from the feeling. Harry has no sexual experiences , all of this is new to him. 

Zayn then puts his whole member in his mouth making Harry moan. He loved the feeling of his older brother wet, warm mouth around him. 

Zayn deep throats him, bopping his head up and down taking Harry's whole length. Harry is a moaning mess. He feels so good and he never want this feeling to go away. 

Zayn hums making vibrations on Harry's dick. "Z-Zayn s-so good" Harry moans, saliva was dropping out his mouth and his cheeks red as a tomato.

Harry couldn't hold it in anymore, he didn't know what this feeling was but he felt like he was going to explode from all the pleasure he was receiving.

Harry then hits his orgasm and he cries out in pleasure. Zayn swallows all of his seed and smirks afterwards. Harry then goes limp. He felt exhausted, his body was all sweaty and his curls were everywhere. 

Zayn gets up and lays down by Harry and pulls him close to him. He pets his head "You did so good Harry, so good" Zayn's whispers softly in his ear.

Harry was suddenly tired and fell asleep in Zayn's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn and Liam is in a BDSM relationship, and Zayn always top but Liam decides to change that...

THIRD POV

"Liam get off right now," Zayn said trying to sound Dominant as possible. 

Liam was being a bad boy today. Throwing Tantrums and cussing. Plus Liam is way bigger than zayn. 

Liam was on top of Zayn. Liam had his hands on top of his head well pressing them tightly together. Liam was smirking at Zayn. Zayn felt vulnerable and he hates that feeling.

Liam bent down and says in Zayn's ear "its time for you to be a good boy for me today"

Zayn whimpers at those words. Liam saying that, gives him horrible memories. That he wish can be forgotten

"L-Liam please" Zayn stutters in desperation, wanting to get up. 

Liam smirks at the tone of Zayn's voice. He knew Zayn had it in him. 

"Please what baby boy?" Liam says grinding his hips on Zayn's clothed area. 

Zayn groans at the feeling. "Please get off of me"

Liam smirks and says "I think I pass"

Liam bends over and kisses zayn's neck and bites it. Zayn flinches, He just wants Liam to get off of him. Zayn had one rule and that rule is that he always had to be on top.

Zayn's breathing gets quicker and starts thrashing around. Him being under someone gave him bad memories of his past. And what's sick is that Liam is full aware of his past but he still likes to do this to Zayn.

"L-Liam get off of m-me! You know I c-can't do this" Zayn says stuttering. Tears filling his eyes in shame and fear. 

"Baby it's okay. I'm going to make you feel good" He says seductively.

Zayn knew Liam wasn't going to give up on this. Zayn tears came harder. He hated this. And what he hated is that Liam didn't care if he was crying or not. Liam always get want he want and right now he wants Zayn


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up in a unfamiliar place and things take a turn..

Louis wakes up due to feeling extremely pain in his lower area. He groans but doesn't open his eyes yet, feeling dazed. He suddenly feels unfamiliar hands wrapped around his waist. 

Louis flutters his eyes but then squinting them due to the brightness of the room. Fuck..what the hell happen last night...did I make it home last night?

Louis suddenly feels a sting in his lower area again. He gasp at the feeling and opens his eyes fully. "Finally awake huh?" He hears an unfamiliar deep voice speaking into his ear.

Louis jolts, startled "what the fuck-?". Louis then realizes he is definitely not at his house. He also realized that a random fucking guy is on top of him. He tries to move but the guy is holding hands with Louis really tight and plus Louis is really small compared to him.

All Louis can see is the ceiling. "Get the fuck off of me you bastard!" Louis yells trying to escape, squirming.

"Shhh calm down~" He says before thrusting into Louis real hard. Louis screams in agony never experiencing such pain.

"I'm sorry did that hurt? Don't worry it'll feel good soon" 

He continues thrusting into Louis's tight hole, fucking him dry. Louis cries in pain and trembles wishing this was all just a dream. "It h-hurts! S-Stop!"

The man ignores Louis's cries and pleas. groans in pleasure. "Louis are you sure all you feel is pain? Cause your lower area says different~" 

Louis didn't even realize he's hard. Louis shakes his head , more tears streaming down his face. He felt disgusted that his body is reacting in such a way.

The man kisses on Louis neck and start sucking on it. Louis bites his lip not liking the way it feels. 

"Your so small and cute Louis ugh~" He groans breathing heavily. He thrust real hard hitting Louis prostate. Louis shudders arching his back letting out a loud moan. 

"Ouu what a cute sound ~"

He then continue hitting the same spot making Louis moan uncontrollably. Louis couldn't believe he was making such weird noises he felt sick. He knew he looked mess. His hair is everywhere , he got drool running down his chin, and his cheeks are beat red.

Louis feels his stomach wells up, he feels like he's about to explode. "Louis I'm about to come ugh~" 

The man thrust one more time real deep in Louis and comes groaning real lowly. Louis cries out hitting his orgasm as well. He goes limp afterwards and lays there breathing softly , exhausted. 

The man kisses Louis cheek and says "It felt way better than I imagine Louis~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I do take requests! Leave a comment of anything you want me to write.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically Zayn rapes Niall to show his feelings towards him ...

Niall lays in bed, shifting slightly. Today was a long day for the boys. They had to do a lot promo for their new song "what makes you beautiful".

The reaction to their new single has been amazing though. Niall is still shocked that their song hit the charts.

Even though today was supposed to be exciting day for the boys, for Niall it was the opposite. Niall felt really uneasy throughout the whole day.

Zayn been really clingy towards Niall today. Ussauly Niall won't think much of it since zayn is always touchy but this time is different. 

Zayn did something today that made Niall really REALLY uncomfortable.

When the boys went in the hotel after all the interviews for the day Zayn asked Niall to share a room with him. 

First Niall didn't really think about it and agree to share a room with him. When they enter in the room Zayn pins Niall to the wall. First Niall thinks he's joking and tell him to let go of him.

But he realizes that this isn't a joke when he felt Zayn squeezes harder on his wrist and is looking at Niall with  
... Pure Lust.

Niall yanks his wrist out of his hold scared of what could happen if he didn't. He stands there shocked and is unsure on what to say to Zayn. He finally says "I'm going to sleep. I think you should too"

Niall lays there still thinking about what happen. Why did he look at him like that? He didn't even let go when he told him to and that scared Niall.

Niall thoughts is interuppted when he feels the bed sinks in and feels a body laying next to him.

Niall tenses up , scared. He closes his eyes and pretends to be sleep. He then feels hands gripping on his small waist.

"Fuck Niall.... I don't know how long I can control myself...." Zayn says , his breath tickling Niall's ear.

Niall clenches his eyes. What does he mean "I don't know how long I can control myself"? 

Zayn then starts to grinds on Niall's bum. Niall bits his lip, he wants to say something but is too scared and is confused. 

Finally Niall decides to speak up. "Z-Zayn...what are you d-doing?" 

Zayn kisses Niall's neck and says "Doing what I wanted to do when I first met you"

Niall gasp when he feels Zayn licking his neck and sucking on it. Niall squirms not liking it. This is his best mate ! Wouldn't anyone be uncomfortable in this situation ?! 

"Z-Zayn....your my best mate.. I-I don't want to c-change that." Niall says gently. He didn't want to upset Zayn but he also didn't want to be touched like this.

Zayn suddenly got quiet and remove his lips from Niall's neck. Then next thing Niall knows he's getting pinned on the bed, hard. 

Zayn looks down on him and smirks. Niall panics not understanding why Zayn is acting like this.

Zayn leans down and whisper in Niall's ear. "I'll give you something that make you change ur mind"

Niall P.Js shorts and boxers are now being yanked down by Zayn. Niall yelps and crosses his legs trying to cover up his parts.

Zayn gets between his legs and spread them open. "Don't hide from me. I want to see all of you."

Niall eyes get teary. He's embarrass and he doesn't want this.

"Look Niall.... Now i can see all your cute parts"

Zayn puts fingers in his mouth and covers them with his salvia. 

He then lines up his finger to Niall's hole and pushes it in. Niall whimpers, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "T-That hurts Z-Zayn!"

Zayn looks up making eye-contact with Niall "Don't worry it'll feel good soon" He says before pushing his finger in and out of Niall.

Niall bits his lip holding in his scream. Tears were pouring down his face. It hurt so much and it also felt very uncoformable.

"Look how wet you are~" Zayn says smirking removing his fingers and licking his fingers off.

Niall blushes bashfully. Zayn sits up and unbuckles his pants and takes out his hard cock.

Niall stares at it...its huge. "You think you're ready for my cock?"

Niall immediately shakes his head scared. "I-It won't fit! A-And its g-going t-to hurt!"

Zayn chuckles "shhh calm down. It only hurt for a litle bit"

Zayn then crawls on top of Niall and grabs his hard on and lines it up to Niall's wet hole.

Niall puts his hands on Zayn's chest and tries to pushes him off. "Zayn no! I'm scared p-please-"

Zayn cuts off Niall when he slams into Niall, making him scream in anguish. 

"ZAYN! AH!" Niall screams grabbing onto Zayn's back putting his nails in him.

"Mhmm fuck you're tight" Zayn moans bitting on Niall's earlobe. 

There were fat tears flooding down his face , the pain was unbearable. It felt like his insides were being torn apart.

Zayn looks down and see how messy Niall looks. His face was flushed, snot and tears were running down his face, and a string of drool was down his chin.

Zayn stares before saying "You're so adorable" and smashes his lips on Nialls. 

Zayn forces his tongue in Niall's mouth, groaning at the feeling of Niall tongue touching his. 

Niall whimpers and don't kiss back,  
Zayn thrusts real hard into Niall again.

Niall back arches in displeasure and tightens his grip on Zayn's back. Feeling defeated he says "W-Why..." 

Zayn ignores him and groans in pleasure when he feels Niall tight hole clenching around him.

"Fuck... Argh I think im about to cum" Zayn moans out.

Niall whimpers weakly when he feels his ass filling up with hot sperm.

Zayn thrusts into Niall a few times afterward, panting. Nialls looks up at zayn with puffy eyes from crying, looking so broken in that moment. Zayn looks down back at him and says "Next time I'll be gentle"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwww this is the longest chapter i ever did haha!! 1043 words!! Anyway hope you enjoyed!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry cums from a butt plug..

"Harry..don't be shy. Give me a twirl" Louis says smirking turning up the vibrater.

Louis sat on the bed with a robe on, not wearing no clothes underneath. Harry on the another hand is wearing "sexy" lingerie.

A lace black dress with white long stockings. On his head, he has cute cat ears on and not only that but also an long fluffy tail (butt plug).

Harry twirls weakly but stop mid way. His legs trembling, "I c-can't.. please".

Louis shakes his head "tsk tsk tsk. Do you really want to disappoint me?" 

Harry lets out a cry when the butt plug vibrates to its maximum. His legs failing him as he hit ground.

Louis gets up from the bed and walks towards him. "You was doing so good.. c'mere"

Louis turns off the vibrator and picks Harry up bridal style and lay him on the bed.

Harry was shaking all over and his breaths heavy. Louis was confused at first but then realize that Harry had came all over himself.

"Oh baby...I guess I went to far huh? Well let's take this out" Louis says kissing Harry's cheek gently. Harry whimpers but nods lightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is really shortttttt but its cute.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn starts acting up to get his teacher -Mr.Payne- attention. He succeeds but he ends up getting a spanking

Everyone in the school fancy Liam James Payne. He's the hottest teacher in the school, plus he's super nice.

But no one can't even compare to Zayn's crush on him. Zayn was never consider a "bad student". He had good grades, good manners, and he's very charming. 

But all of that changes when Mr.Payne started to be his teacher. Zayn did everything and I mean EVERYTHING to get his attention.

He did pranks, slack off, didn't do work in his class, teased him. Everyone was surprised to see Zayn act in such a disrespectful manner and they wonder what made him turn into such a "bad student".

The thing is Zayn is actually really submissve under this big boy act. And he has this fanasty of Liam bending him over and fucking the shit out of him.

"Hey Payno!" Zayn yells in the hallway running towards him. 

Liam sighs and turns around looking sternly at him.

Before Zayn could say something to him, Mr.Payne caughts him off gaurd when he grabs his chin and makes him look into his brown eyes.

"The next time you call me Payno," he leans down and whisper in his ear so no one can hear "I'll teach you a lesson".

Zayn breathing stops for a second, and he would be lying if he said that didn't turn him on.

Mr.Payne lets go of him, looks at him one more time and then walks into the classroom. 

Zayn stands there shock for a second, his face turning red. Liam is so imitating and sexy. He wanted this so called "lesson". 

And he knows what he has to do.

Zayn walks in and sits in his assigned seat. Everyone else was already in their seats. They were waiting for Mr.Payne instructions.

"Okay everyone! Today is going to be a easy day! Now take out your books and papers from yesterday" 

Everyone listens to Liam and does what there told, well almost everyone..

"Liam who in the world wants to do this wack shit" Zayn says smirking looking directly at his teacher who is glaring at Zayn.

"First of all watch your mouth. Second, don't be rude and don't call me by my first name. Ever." Liam says looking at Zayn with such....dominance in his voice. It made Zayn want to get on his knees for him. "And lastly...meet me after class." 

Zayn gulps, low-key scared of what Liam going to do but he keeps his ground. "Whatever you say Payno~"

Liam stares down at Zayn, his eyes looking like he could hurt someone. Zayn looks away actually kinda regretting saying the nickname he gave me.

After what seems forever to Zayn, class finally ends. Zayn is a nervous mess. His hands are shaking, he's fidgeting alot. He doesn't know why but just thinking about being alone with Liam makes him nervous.

After everyone leaves the class, Liam is by the door leaning on it.

Zayn stays at his sit and is looking anywhere but at Liam. He can feel his burning stare on him.

Liam walks away from the door and goes to his desk. Zayn hears him pulling out stuff from his drawer. 

"Zayn.. Why you acting all shy now?" Liam says smirking finding amusing how quiet Zayn is.

Zayn face turns red and finallys look at Liam. "S-Shut up!"

Liam raises an eyebrow but then chuckles. "Zayn come here." 

Zayn shakes his head "No! Fuck you!"

Liam growls and walks up to Zayn grabbing a fist full of his raven black hair. 

He yanks his head upwards so he's making eye contact with him.

Zayn winces "When I say come here you do it. Got it?" 

Zayn eyes widen a little, he didn't know why but the sensation of Liam pulling his hair back made his dick hard. 

"Okay.."

Liam pulls his hair again a little harder than last time. "No. You call me sir understand?"

Zayn bits his lip but then answers "Yes sir". Liam then lets go of his hair.

"Now I want you to go over there and bend over my desk"

Zayn gets up and obeys. He's blood filling with adrenaline. Was his fanasty about to come true?

Zayn feels Liam behind him but he's not doing anything. It's starting to make him feel anxious and scared. He doesn't like this feeling, he wants to look behind him.

Before Zayn could , Liam speaks up "Zayn... You been so naughty towards me. First I thought you were just a bad student," Zayn jumps when he hears Liam slapping an ruler against his hand "But then I realize you're only acting this way in my class."

Liam touchs Zayn's back gently, caressing it. Zayn literally melts at the feeling, "Could it be.. That your acting this way on purpose for my attention?"

Zayn face turns red in embarrassment, becoming defensive "No! T-That's not true!"

Liam smirks "Since you want to lie and don't want to tell the truth... you're getting a spanking"

What a spanking? This is not what Zayn wanted at all! "What the fuck?! No Liam!" 

Zayn shuts up real quickly when he feels a sharp pain on his bottom. "AH!" 

"Watch your mouth. I was going to be nice and be gentle. But since you want to curse at me, I'm changing my mind"

Zayn then feels his fingers reach into the waistband of his shorts and underwear. Liam starts to pull them down but Zayn instinctively resisted out of embarrassment. 

But as Zayn tried to stop Liam from pulling them down, he grabbed his hand and pins it on his back and pulls them down with his other hand all the way to his knees, reprimanding him again. 

"Zayn you will obey me!" 

That's when Liam decides to use his hand instead of the ruler. Which is going to hurt way worser considering how heavy handed he is.

"Now I want you to count everytime I spank your bottom understand?"

Zayn eyes wells up in tears, embarrass that his ass is out in display. Also that his freaking teacher is about to spank him like a 5 year old.

Liam then spanks Zayn out of nowhere, super hard. Zayn lets out a cry, his ass now stinging. "I said do you understand?"

"I u-understand sir" 

Liam then begins spanking Zayn with his hand, one slap after another, from one cheek to the other on Zayn's bare bottom. 

They were sharp, stinging smacks, and Zayn began to lose it. After around 20 smacks, Zayn was crying, begging him to stop.

"AH! P-Please I-I'm s-s-sorry! It h-hurts!" Zayn cries. 

Liam stops and rubs Zayn's now bright red bottom. "Shhh its okay baby. You're doing so good. Just a few more okay?"

"O-Okay.." Zayn sniffles wanting this done with. Liam spanking him like this, makes him want to apologize for everything. He doesn't know why but he wants to submit to Liam and be good for him.

Liam begins again and goes on for another minute or two. Zayn is crying hysterically. It burns and stings, he could literally feel his bum throbbing.

Liam finally is done. Zayn doesn't have the energy to lift his pants up. He's exhausted and is in pain. 

"Such a good boy" Liam praises as he rubs Zayn bright red bum. Zayn whimpers at the feeling, but Zayn insides feel warm to be praise by Liam.

"Did I-I really do g-good?" Zayn ask embarrass. Liam smiles warmly and kisses his tear stained cheek.

"Yes baby boy. You did great"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy woahhh. I'm kinda proud of this one shot. Also they are in High school <3

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a kudo babes !❤


End file.
